


SoonHoon | Chuyện ở Hogwarts.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Other, kwon soonyoung - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hồi trước Jihoon cứ nghĩ là bạn thân mà thành người yêu là chuyện bình thường, kiểu như mưa dầm thấm lâu thôi. Nhưng đến bây giờ tự cảm nhận nó, cậu mới thấy vì là bạn thân nên chuyện này mới khó xử hơn gấp mười lần. Lỡ đâu khi thổ lộ, Soonyoung lại tưởng là đùa, rồi bảo “Ghê quá, bạn thân ai lại yêu nhau?”, rồi xa cách cậu. Cậu không hề muốn chuyện đó xảy ra một chút nào.Nhưng Soonyoung thì vẫn dính lấy Jihoon."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	SoonHoon | Chuyện ở Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon (SEVENTEEN)  
> Author: cá.  
> Disclaimer: Nhân vật không thuộc về tôi.  
> Word Count: ?  
> Note: Một chiếc fic tớ ấp ủ bấy lâu nay hehe. (Mỗi tối tớ đều lấy ra viết một chút để có hàng gặm nhấm =))))  
> Giới thiệu qua thì Soonyoung sẽ ở Hufflepuff, Jihoon ở Ravenclaw (cả hai đều 16 tuổi) và hai người là bạn thân của nhau <3 Xin phép không spoil thêm để các cậu đọc vui!

“Soonyoung, đừng có ngủ nữa, đây là thư viện đấy?” Jihoon đẩy nhẹ người cậu trai bên cạnh khi thấy bà quản thư Pince đang lườm, “Với cả chỗ này cậu phân tích sai rồi, hoa này là hoa da rồng chớ không phải hoa xương rồng!”

Jihoon ngán ngẩm gạch xoẹt một đường trên tấm giấy da. Soonyoung ngó vào bài luận của mình, ngán ngẩm nói,

“Ôi thôi mà, tớ không muốn chữa lại nữa đâu…Cậu xem, sửa đến lần thứ ba rồi còn gì?”

Rõ ràng toàn là Jihoon sửa mà than vãn cái gì? 

Soonyoung khoanh tay nằm nghiêng đầu, mắt tha thiết nhìn cậu, “Giúp tớ nốt nha?” Jihoon đảo mắt một vòng rồi thở dài, tay vẩy đũa phép cho mấy chỗ gạch xóa biến mất rồi chấm mực viết vào. Sooonyoung bên cạnh cười hì hì, anh cứ nằm yên như thế nhìn cậu một lúc lâu.  
“Nếu cậu không có việc gì làm thì làm ơn-“ Jihoon nói, không chịu nổi việc bị nhìn chằm chằm.

“Tí tớ đi tập Quidditch. Jihoon có đi xem không?”  
“…Rảnh thì qua.”  
Cậu nói cộc lốc, dù biết đằng nào mình cũng sẽ ra sân, chỉ để xem Soonyoung bay vòng quanh, ôm trái Quafle ném qua lại rồi khi ghi điểm thì bay qua cười với cậu một cái.

Jihoon biết mình thích Soonyoung. Cậu, dù không muốn, đã tự xác nhận điều đó với bản thân từ cuối năm học thứ tư. Jihoon làm thân với Soonyoung từ hồi sáu tuổi, lúc hai đứa còn chưa biết mình là phù thủy, còn đang chơi với lũ trẻ Muggle cùng xóm. Cậu nghĩ mình phải thích Soonyoung lâu hơn cậu nghĩ, nhưng hồi ấy, Jihoon chỉ coi đó là tình cảm bạn bè, kiểu là muốn ở bên nhau, cặp kè với nhau, chọc cho nhau cười vậy thôi. Chuyện lại không được đơn giản như thế. Vào một ngày nào đó, Jihoon bỗng nhận ra bạn thân của mình rất…đẹp trai. Tâm trạng của cậu vui hẳn lên một cách bất thường mỗi khi thấy Soonyoung cười với mình. Rồi Jihoon để ý rất nhiều thứ lặt vặt của anh, như khi ăn thì anh hay nhét đồ ăn phồng mồm rồi mới nhai, trông như con hamster, hay là hôm nào đấy anh mang giày mới, anh hay đi với cậu bạn nào đó cùng nhà trông rất thân thiết, … Cậu thấy tim mình đập thình thịch như sắp nhảy ra ngoài khi anh bất ngờ ôm lấy cậu, ghé tai thì thầm chuyện gì đó, dù từ trước đến giờ anh vẫn làm thế. Jihoon đã tự dằn vặt mình rất lâu. Cậu tự nhiên hình thành một lá chắn mới, tránh cho Soonyoung đến quá gần vì sợ anh sẽ phát hiện ra cái tình cảm này, rồi xa lánh cậu.

Hồi trước Jihoon cứ nghĩ là bạn thân mà thành người yêu là chuyện bình thường, kiểu như mưa dầm thấm lâu thôi. Nhưng đến bây giờ tự cảm nhận nó, cậu mới thấy vì là bạn thân nên chuyện này mới khó xử hơn gấp mười lần. Lỡ đâu khi thổ lộ, Soonyoung lại tưởng là đùa, rồi bảo “Ghê quá, bạn thân ai lại yêu nhau?”, rồi xa cách cậu. Cậu không hề muốn chuyện đó xảy ra một chút nào.  
Nhưng Soonyoung thì vẫn dính lấy Jihoon.  
Khi hai đứa nhập học ở Hogwarts, người ngoài nhìn vào chắc chắn không hề nghĩ hai đứa là bạn thân. Jihoon thì ít nói và nghiêm túc, còn Soonyoung thì hay cười và hòa đồng hơn nhiều. (Đấy là người khác nghĩ thế, chứ Jihoon biết Soonyoung là người hướng nội, khá rụt rè, nhưng vì vẻ ngoài hiền lành, xong còn tốt bụng, ai nhờ gì cũng giúp, còn vui tính nữa nên mới dễ kết bạn.) Thực ra khi ở riêng với nhau, hai đứa đều thấy rất dễ chịu. Có những suy nghĩ và hành động chỉ hai đứa mới hiểu được, hoặc thậm chí không cần nói cũng biết, như thể một thế giới riêng không ai bước vào được. Vì thế nên Soonyoung vẫn cứ dính lấy Jihoon, còn cậu không thể cắt đứt mối quan hệ này được. Việc cậu cố đẩy Soonyoung ra mỗi khi anh xáp vào, anh cũng không hỏi gì, coi như đã quen rồi, điều đó càng làm Jihoon phải chật vật khổ sợ vì cái tình cảm này.  
.  
Ánh mặt trời rọi qua khung cửa sổ, trườn lên người cậu con trai Ravenclaw. Jihoon mơ màng chớp mắt, chống người ngồi dậy làm cuốn sách đặt trên ngực rớt xuống, kêu một tiếng bộp rõ to làm cậu nhăn mặt. Tối qua cậu đang đọc dở thì ngủ quên mất. Jihoon liếc cái đồng hồ để bàn, thấy mới chỉ năm rưỡi sáng, còn sớm quá nhưng một khi đã dậy là cậu sẽ không ngủ lại được nữa nên Jihoon quyết định ra ngoài.  
Mới sáng sớm nên cách cầu thang và hành lang yên tĩnh lạ lùng. Jihoon nghe được tiếng giày nện trên sàn từ những nơi khác, chắc là từ các giáo viên, nghe tiếng mấy con ma lướt qua nhẹ như gió và nghe tiếng những ông những bà trong mấy bức tranh treo tường rì rầm nói chuyện chào buổi sáng. Khi đi qua một đoạn hành lang ở tầng một không có cửa kính, gió lạnh tạt thẳng vào mặt, luồn cả vào áo làm Jihoon rùng mình, quấn áo chùng chặt thêm một chút rồi đi sát vào tường. Lúc đi ngang sân Quidditch, cậu thấy có bóng người quấn khăn vàng đâng cưỡi chổi lao vun vút. Ai lại tập bay vào sáng lạnh thế này kia chứ?

“Jihoonieeeeee!!”

Ồ.  
Người đó trong chớp mắt đã đáp xuống trước mặt cậu. Tóc tai rối tung, mấy chỗ còn bết lại trên trán nhưng miệng thì cười toe toét.

Jihoon ngạc nhiên nhìn anh:

“Soonyoung? Sao hôm nay cậu dậy sớm thế?”   
“Tự nhiên tớ bị thức thôi, chán quá nên ra sân bay tí, còn Jihoon?”  
“Sáng nên không ngủ được nữa.”  
“Thế có muốn cưỡi chối với tớ một lúc không?” Soonyoung hỏi, “Tớ sẽ đưa cậu đi một vòng luônnn”  
Jihoon lưỡng lự một phút rồi gật đầu, “Cũng được.” 

Soonyoung nghe xong thì cười tít mắt. Anh bỗng cởi chiếc khăn quàng cổ vàng tươi của Hufflepuff ra, quấn cho Jihoon,  
“Cậu mặc thế này lên kia chết cóng đấy.”  
Bằng một cách thần kì nào đó, khăn Soonyoung ấm sực, dù anh mới chỉ xuống đây năm phút trước.  
“Thân nhiệt tớ cao lắm nên không lo bị lạnh đâu.”  
Jihoon chưa kịp nói gì anh đã giải thích, nên cậu để anh quấn khăn cho mình rồi hơi vùi mặt vào chiếc khăn. Hành động và hơi ấm (của Soonyoung?) cho cậu cảm giác chộn rộn trong lòng, như bị lông mèo cọ vào vậy. Sau một lúc bị Soonyoung khăng khăng đòi cậu bám vào anh vì sợ ngã, Jihoon cũng chịu túm vào vạt áo chùng của anh. Anh cười toe rồi nhún chân đạp lấy đà. Chỉ trong giây lát, Jihoon thấy mình như bị nhấc bổng lên. Chiếc Nimbus chở hai người phóng vọt lên không trung.

Soonyoung đưa Jihoon đi một vòng sân, cả khán đài trống hoắc lạ lùng, phấp phới những là cờ của bốn nhà. Anh bay khỏi sân, lượn qua lâu đài. Jihoon nhìn thấy hồ Đen, cây Liễu Roi, rồi thấy căn chòi của bác Hagrid, tháp Bắc, tháp Ravenclaw của cậu và cả tháp Gryfindor nữa. Gió cứ thổi ù ù bên tai còn cậu vẫn thích thú ngắm nhìn Hogwarts từ trên cao, thi thoảng lại thốt lên khe khẽ. Tay cậu vô thức ôm eo Soonyoung chặt hơn. Soonyoung im lặng không nói gì nhưng lại mỉm cười một mình.

“Được rồi đấy, mình đi ăn sáng còn vào học Soonyoung ơi”

Nghe lời Jihoon, anh bay trở về chỗ ban đầu, nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống. Jihoon tuột khỏi chổi, chớp mắt nói:

“Cảm ơn cậu.”

Và cậu mỉm cười, lộ ra hai hạt gạo xinh xắn bên má. Nụ cười đó làm anh hơi đơ người.

“…Ừa, không có gì.”

Ngó thấy mái tóc đen của Jihoon hơn rối, Soonyoung liền thò tay vuốt cho nó xẹp xuống. Không khí bỗng trở nên gượng gạo (hoặc đối với Jihoon là thế).

“Tớ đi trước đây!”


End file.
